peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 June 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-06-08 ; Comments *The show is a three hour one, and John realises that he's got an additional eight minutes more than he planned, in addition to the extra hour. The first record on file is the Cuban Boys’ reaction to hearing Flossie’s alarm clock going off on the JP show of 13 May 1999. In fact, there's a slight "Flossie" theme for the evening, with Flossie & The Unicorns also in session. *Early kickoff seems to be because Digital Update ran about two minutes and then “kind of fell apart.” Peel notes that in fact he was on for the previous hour as well as the planned replacement for Steve Lamacq is unwell (full tracklisting for the evening, including the first hour, online at Lorcan’s Tracklistings Archive. *Has received a message from someone whose great-uncle was Albert Sandler, whose "Kashmiri Song (Four Indian Love Lyrics)" was played in the 1904 Peelenium (see 25 May 1999). After that evening's selection of four from 1910, JP says there was a brain-storming session at Peel Acres at the end of the previous week, when JP came up with lists of records for later years, but found problems with choosing far too many, particularly for 1964, 1967 and 1977. *On flutes: "The flute is an instrument which I really dislike, to be honest with you. My mother was perhaps frightened by a flute when she was carrying me or something, but I’ve never cared for it on a record, and it’s one of the many, many instruments that I can’t play." Peel appears to be forgetting his support for the early career of Jethro Tull. *Final track of the night played at wrong speed - Peel says it's been a long night. Session *Flossie & The Unicorns, one and only session. Recorded 1999-04-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Shiner: Hell Of A Fix (Girl Eats Boy Mix)Dust To Dust *Solex: Randy Constanza () Matador *Jane Bond & The Undercovermen: Kiss My Gun () Normal Records *Air Liquide: Lo Rider () Pharma *PS I Love You: Where On Earth Is Kevin Shields () Rocket Girl *Big Youth: All Nations Bow ()Pressure Sounds *Hefner: Hymn For The Things We Didn't Do (Lamacq session) *Adapt-Synth: Take Off () Vega *Miss Mend: Living City Plan () Piao *Unwound: Here Come The Boys Matador *Octave: Square Peg (12") Dalick *Illegal Space Kids: Alien Heat Seeland Records *Hellacopters: Alright Already Now () Psychout Records *'(file a cuts in)' *Cuban Boys: Flossie's Alarming Clock (EP – Faster Than A Speeding Bullet Train) white label *Cay: Princes & Princesses (LP – Nature Creates Freaks) East West *Flossie & The Unicorns: Hurricane (Peel Session) *D'Arcangelo: Ektra (LP – Shipwreck) Rephlex *Elastica: Stutter (2xCD: INCredible Sound Of Jo Whiley) INCredible Records *Custom Rimms: Hard To Swallow (12” EP – Tooled Up) Whole Nine Yards *'(file c starts)' *Pele: A Car Full Of Japanese Gangsters (Mark Greenberg remix) (LP - Teaching The History Of Teaching Geography) The Rosewood Union *Supercute: Notting Hill (EP – Notting Hill) Sonic Art Union Records *Dave Tarrida: Try Turning The Page (12” EP – Zombie Driver) Predicaments *Flossie & The Unicorns: You Don't Own Me (Peel Session) *Adi Lukovac & Ornamenti: Sabah (LP – Pomjeranja) Post War Sound Peelenium 1910 #Stanley Kirby: Don't Go Down The Mine #Harry Champion: Ginger You're Barmy #Columbia Light Opera Company: Tony From America #Ella Retford: Molly O'Morgan *Conemelt: Soul Tombola (LP – Sticklebrick City) Ill *'(tape flip between files a and b)' *Melys: Baby Tornado (single) Sylem *Upsetters: Sunshine Rock (LP – The Upsetter Shop Vol. 2) Heartbeat *Flossie & The Unicorns: Thundercloud (Peel Session) *Badness: Eightball (12” single) Eastside *Monkey Island: MCCCLXXXI (EP - Monkey Island) Ultra *Rootsman: Berber Bashment (LP – Realms Of The Unseen) Third Eye Music *Pavement: You Are The Light (LP – Terror Twilight) Domino *Transistor Six: Yoshi (12” single) Blackbean & Placenta *Flossie & The Unicorns: Queen Bee (Peel Session) *Dream Team: Rugged & Raw (12” single) Joker *Piano Magic: I Am The Sub-Librarian (LP – Low Birth Weight) Rocket Girl *Astrid: High In The Morning (single) FPS *Autechre: Netlon Sentinel (EP – EP7) Warp *'(files b and c end of show)' File ;Name *a) Peel19990608 Flossy & The Unicorns 1910 a.mp3 *b) Peel19990608 Flossy & The Unicorns 1910 b.mp3 *c) jp080799.mp3 (Note: incorrect file name) ;Length *a) 01:01:51 *b) 00:59:02 *c) 01:33:31 ;Other *a) and b)Part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. First shared via Peel Mailing List. Many thanks to Andrew. *c) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) and b) Currently unavailable. Please direct re-up requests to the Peel Mailing List *c) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Unavailable) Category:AndrewT Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Peelenium Category:Wrong Speed Moment